


mistakes were made to be fixed

by coffeefrog



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeefrog/pseuds/coffeefrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate tells herself it's a mistake, but she still chooses to make it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mistakes were made to be fixed

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed and written under the influence of vodka. Might polish it up a bit later.

Kate makes mistakes. She’s only a human after all, something she’s reminded of day in and day out. When she watches her superhuman friends use magic and shapeshifting abilities and superhuman strength to fight the bad guys.

Maybe that’s why she’s so drawn to Clint Barton. He’s in the same boat she is. All he’s got is a bow and arrow and a brain full of wits. She tells herself that as she rolls out of his bed, reaching for the t-shirt he discarded when she first pushed him towards the bed.

It’s not the first time this has happened and even though Kate tells herself it’ll be the last, she knows it won’t be.

He’ll call her after a rough battle and she’ll come over and pretend they’re just going to watch a movie and she swears Lucky looks at her with his judgy puppy eyes and that’s probably all part of her imagination.

But…

It’s a mistake. It really is.

It should stop and maybe it will for a long stretch of time. They’ll go back to being Clint Barton and Katie Kate. Before all of it got complicated with a shitty night and too much alcohol and thinking about friends who weren't there anymore and Kate climbed on Clint’s lap like her life depended on it.

Maybe it did. That night it had felt like it did.

But tonight, with the apartment too warm with the heat pressing in from outside, Kate’s not sure of herself anymore. This is probably something she should talk about with her therapist. She’s already under the opinion that Kate is far too reckless for her own good and she doesn't even know half the story.

There’s a shift from the bed behind her and Kate turns to see Clint sitting up, the sheet falling half off and revealing a body full of scars and God those abs really should be illegal.

“You thinkin’ about leavin’, Katie Kate?”

She should hate that he calls her that when she’s wearing nothing but a t-shirt and he’s wearing nothing but a scratchy sheet, but something about it is endearing and intimate and that more than anything is what drives her back to the bed to slip in beside him.

“No. Just thought about getting a glass of water.”

He doesn’t question her, but then, he never does. They don’t talk about it now and they won’t talk about it tomorrow.

Tomorrow, it’ll be coffee and breakfast with Lucky. They’ll bicker over the morning paper and she’ll call him an idiot and he’ll call her a spoiled brat and everything will be back to normal.


End file.
